canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristin Thomas
Kristin Amanda Thomas (better known by her nickname of "Kristy") is a main character in The Baby-Sitters Club books by Ann M. Martin. Kristy made her first appearance in Book #1, Kristy's Great Idea. About her Kristy has medium-length brown hair that is pulled back into a ponytail, brown eyes, and her usual clothing is a baseball cap with a collie on it, turtleneck sweater, blue jeans, and sneakers. She is the creator and president of The Baby Sitters Club. Kristy is the daughter of Elizabeth Thomas-Brewer and Patrick Thomas, she was born on August 20th in Stoneybrook, Connecticut at 4:00 a.m. Kristy is 13-years-old, is in eighth grade at Stoneybrook Middle School, and grew up at 58 Bradford Court in Stoneybrook. She has three biological brothers - Charlie, Sam, and David Michael - 18, 16, and 7, respectively. Her father, Patrick, left the family when David Michael was just a baby, leaving their mother Elizabeth to raise them on her own. Kristy looks up to her mom and considers her to be a hero, and is resentful of her father's little contact with his children after her parents' split and takes it out on Watson Brewer, the man who Kristy's mother later marries, a divorced CEO. Kristy gains stepsiblings in the process: Karen Brewer (age 7) and Andrew Brewer (age 4) along with adopted Vietnamese sister Emily Michelle Brewer (age 2). Kristy suffers from middle child syndrome, meaning that she's too young to hang out with her high school age brothers and too old to play with elementary- and preschool age brother, sister, and stepsiblings. Kristy was next-door-neighbors all her life with Mary Anne Spier and they were best friends and grew up together, along with Claudia Kishi, who lived across the street on Bradford Court. Kristy is known for her leadership skills and great ideas, which include The Record Book, The Notebook, and Kid Kits. She is organized, bold, self-confident, optimistic, bossy, and loud. She developed her tomboyish nature and love of sports possibly from growing up with no female siblings, which is what made her uninterested in clothes, boys, and makeup. She also learned the game of baseball from her dad and her brothers. In addition to her club responsibilities, Kristy coaches a softball team called Kristy's Krushers, created for kids who are too young for Little League, not good enough for Little League, or too scared or shy to try out for Little League. Kristy doesn't like when other people think of great ideas before her. She played a lot of mean tricks on Shannon Kilbourne, showing that she can have somewhat of a devious side. Her bossiness and big mouth often get her into trouble, but she makes friends easily because of her outgoing nature. Inspired by her mother's often desperate search for baby sitters for David Michael, Kristy created The Baby-Sitters Club so parents could reach a bunch of reliable sitters simultaneously. At meetings, Kristy wears a visor and sticks a pencil behind her ear and will often give The Look to anyone who is late. She sits in Claudia's director's chair during meetings. Kristy solves problems, gets ideas for business, calls meetings to order, usually calls Emergency Club Meetings (although, on some occasions, other club members have called emergency club meetings), makes sure the dues are collected on Mondays, and makes sure everyone has been reading and writing in The Notebook. The gallery of pictures Kristy Thomas (movie version).png Kristy Thomas (TV version).png Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Protagonists Category:Baby Sitters Club